1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to wire protectors of the type used in building construction to protect electrical wiring and like service lines against accidental damage. More particularly, the invention relates to cylindrical wire protectors used in building construction to form a shield or sheath for wires passing through wooden members such as studs, risers, and beams.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wire protectors or couplings are used in building construction to form a shield or sheath around wires passing through wooden frame members. An important need for wire protectors is to prevent wiring from being pierced by nails, screws, or other fasteners. More particularly, after the initial framework is constructed, for example a stud wall, the electrical wiring is run along the surface thereof.
In a conventional wood stud wall, this usually includes a notching or recessing of the face edges of the studs for a somewhat recessed positioning of the wire. To protect the notch-received wire it is a typical expedient to overlay each notch with a flat metal plate which is secured to the corresponding stud both above and below the notch, usually by integral teeth or prongs struck from the plate. In this way an effective protective means is provided against accidental piercing of the wire by nails or the like as the wall-finishing panels are added. Likewise, such nail plates will effectively protect the wire against accidental damage by other fasteners such as used for shelving, placement of utilitarian or decorative articles, or add-ons.
Illustrative of this genre of conventional nail plates is the plate disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,869 to Lureit, issued Mar. 15, 1966. Such plates have been used in conjunction with wood stud walls as well as on furred walls for similarly protecting wiring or the like therein. In this type of construction, such walls are normally formed of concrete block or concrete, and have numerous wooden strips, furring strips, nailed thereto making a base for wall-finishing panels, shelving, or the like. Such nail plates suffer significant limitations due to the large surface area used thereby decreasing available nailing area, and the problems encountered by a protruding plate on such construction surface.
Another type of wire protector comprises a cylindrical tube having a welded seam and provided with a flare at one end thereof. The end opposite to the flare is placed at the entrance of the hole and the protector driven fully into the hole.
A still different type of wire protector consists of a simple rectangular sheet of steel rolled to provide an open tapering seam. The narrower end of the seam is placed in the drilled hole and the wire protector driven home. The purpose of the tapered seam is to provide leeway for the hole causing the end being hammered to be forced to contract. Such wire protector suffers serious limitations in that there is a tendency for the protector to shake loose as the wood dries and the protector is subject to vibration.
The invention is directed to a highly reliable, easy to install, and economical wire coupler which gives maximum protection to wires and allows installation when the wires are already in place. In addition a wire coupler is provided which provides for increased nailing space over the prior art and eliminates a protruding plate or the necessity of recessing the same.